Abstract: The focus of this proposal is to seek funding for the Frederick Animal Health Laboratory (FAHL) to expand the capability to support the mission of Vet-LIRN (Veterinary Laboratory Investigation and Response Network), though the addition of a Pathology Grossing Station in Necropsy, a Biological Safety cabinet in Microbiology, and a centrifuge for sample processing. FAHL is an ISO 17025 Accredited diagnostic laboratory and is part of the Maryland Department of Agriculture. FAHL has the staff, equipment, technology, and management system to be able to provide critical resources that will benefit and support Vet-LIRN.